1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including a temperature sensor for obtaining temperature information of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 2000-356976 A, a liquid crystal display device including a temperature sensor for detecting temperature of a liquid crystal panel has been proposed in the related art. Temperature information of the liquid crystal panel is used, for example, to correct the gray-scale value of each pixel.